Cheda
Cheda (チェダー, Chedā) is a Minotaur, specifically a Milk-Producing type, who live and works on the Black Lily Ranch. Appearance Cheda is a tall woman with very large breasts (N-cup) that grow larger when too full, as befitting a Milk Minotaur. Her hair is dual colored, white in the front and brown in the back. As a Minotaur, she has a pair of large, upward-facing horns on her head, cow ears, a cow tail, and her legs have hooves instead of feet and are covered with fur. Her regular clothing consists of nothing but overalls and a pair of workers gloves. Like all Minotaurs, she also wears a "cow bell" around her neck. Personality Cheda is known for her love for candies.Residents of Black Lily Ranch profile list Like all Ranch Minotaurs girls, she is a kind and cheerful girl who takes her work on the ranch very seriously and as such, has an aversion to the Satyresses because to their lewd nature. However, despite this, she showed to have a certain lascivious side, as after discovering about how pleasurable Kimihito's manual milking was, Cheda joined the other minotaur girls on the ranch to be milked by the young man. Regarding Kimihito, because of the effects of her milking massage, like all ranch residents, she was strongly attracted to him to the point of trying to seduce him. Under the influence of the full moon, like the other Liminals, Cheda becomes a slave to her instincts and due to her feelings for Kimihito, she began to behave in a more seductive way towards him. However, like most ranch girls, after being milked by the Satyresses, it is seen that Cheda does not seem to have any unwillingness to relate to someone of the same gender, suggesting that deep down she is bisexual. Skills & Traits *'Minotaur Physiology:' **'Strength:' As a Minotaur, due to her size, Cheda possesses strength greater than that of humans. **'Lactation': Due to a Minotaur's bovine nature, Cheda regularly produces large quantities of breast milk, enough to fill a large bucket. If she is not milked, her breasts become even more swollen and heavier than usual, which is very uncomfortable, if not painful, for her. *'Confectionery:' Cheda seems to have some knowledge in confectionery, having made homemade cream with Urt's milk to decorate Kimihito's "farewell party" cake.Chapter 59 Possession *'Minotaur Milking Machine:' Like all Black Lily Ranch Minotaurs, Cheda can use the Milking Machine designed for Minotaur use. While this removes the need for outside help, Cheda does not like using since it does not remove all the milk that she produce in their breasts. Plot When Kimihito Kurusu arrives at the ranch and is being welcomed by Cathyl and Merino, Cheda is seen alongside Ruyèr and Parmino carrying construction boards. At dinner time, she is seen alongside the other minotaur girls who marvel at the sight and eat the food with gusto. During the meal Cheda agrees with Mil when she comments cheerfully that the taste of the food was so good that she believed it would make her milk better and increase the production when milked, leading Kimihito discover that the farm girls were secretly selling their own milk. After the Minotaurs finish eating, Cheda join in the other minotaur girls for milking. Later, when the minotaurs find out about how pleasurable Kimihito's milking was for Cathyl, Cheda is with the girls when Mil persuades Kimihito to milk them in the same way, appearing alongside them declaring they are anxious to start the milking. The following days, Cheda and the other Minotaurs are each manually milked daily by Kimihito, with she being normally one of the first to be perform the session in the morning which makes her increasingly anxious and excited by the next milking with him. At breakfast time, Cheda is seen with Camembert asking Cathyl not to be so harsh with Kimihito since it was unfair for only her to be milked by hand, making Cathyl, comically angry, tell them to shut up. With time, both Cheda and the other minotaur girls from the ranch together with fauns and satyresses are increasingly addicted to Kimihito's milking massage, causing the youngster to start hiding from them for fear. Posteriorly, when the girls find out that Kimihito was leaving the ranch the next morning, taking advantage of the fact that the last day of him at the ranch would be a full moon night, they would hide and devise a lascivious plan to force him to stay permanently on the ranch. Already at night and in frenzy, all the Minotaur and Pan girls go to Kimihito's room, captured the young man and took him to the "party" made for him, believing that after that he would never leave the ranch. Already in the party hall, after Mil immobilizes Kimihito completely with his body, when the young man is forced to eat the girls' cake, the minotaur informs that it was made using Urt's milk, Cheda is seen holding a homemade cream pot along with Urt wearing only an apron covering her breasts, which causes Kimihito to end up choking on the discovery. When the girls are about to violate Kimihito's body, the plan ends up failing by the intrusion of the Satyresses who, having learned milking massage, start using them on girls, including Cheda. With the ranch now under the control of Satyresses, like the other girls, Cheda came to be milked by them. When Kimihito is about to leave, Cheda is seen sitting on the floor stroking the head of a satyress lying on her legs. Zoological Classification Minotaurs (ミノタウルス, Minotaurusu) are a demihuman race with bovine attributes. Affiliated with Greek myth, Minotaurs are visually muscular, possess cloven feet and are easily taller than an average human while also possessing greater physical strength that may rival a Centaur. There are two types of Minotaur, the lactating "milk producing" types and the aggressive "bullfighting" types. Much like their bovine cousins, female "milk producing" Minotaurs produce large quantities of breast milk. If they do not milk their breasts regularly, their breasts become swollen to the point of it being painful. Minotaur milk is said to be both nutritious and delicious, with consumer demand being higher than the amount on the open market. Trivia * Like many characters, her name is a pun on her species. Cheda's name comes from "Cheddar". *While in her profile photo on the Residents of Black Lily Ranch list, Cheda's horns are sideways-facing on her head, she is represented in the manga with the horns facing up. *According to her profile in the Residents of Black Lily Ranch list, Cheda's casually planning a tour of all the sweets-making farms in Japan. References Category:Female Category:Monsters Category:Minotaur